The present invention relates to a method and a device for reducing the vibratory motions of the fuselage of an aircraft, which are engendered by one or more engines.
It is known that, for the sake of the comfort of the passengers and crew and for the sake of the lifetime of the aircraft, one seeks to eliminate the vibrations of the fuselage as far as possible. To do this, it is customary to detect and to measure the vibrations in the fuselage and to act on the causes of these vibrations so as to reduce their effects.
When these causes, for example the engines, are far from the fuselage and when, moreover, the aircraft is of large dimensions, such a process of reducing the vibrations of the fuselage is rather ineffective, because of the distance separating said fuselage from said causes of vibration.
The object of the present invention is to remedy this drawback in the case where the cause of said vibrations is one or more engines of the aircraft.
To this end, according to the invention, the method for reducing the vibratory motions of the fuselage of an aircraft comprising two fixed wings which are symmetric with respect to said fuselage, each of said wings being provided with control surfaces articulated to its trailing edge and bearing at least one engine, is noteworthy in that:
at least one accelerometer is associated with at least one engine;
the accelerations undergone by said engine, thus equipped with at least one accelerometer, are measured in at least one direction transverse to said engine;
with the aid of the accelerometric measurements thus obtained, at least one oscillatory control command is determined which, applied to at least one control surface of the wing bearing said engine, is able to counteract the vibratory motions of said engine in said direction; and said control command is applied to said control surface.
Thus, the vibratory motions of the fuselage are detected at their source (the engine or engines) and are counteracted in proximity to their source, since the control surfaces of an aircraft wing are never very far from the engines borne by it. The reduction in the vibrations within the fuselage, in accordance with the present invention, may therefore be particularly efficient.
Of course, the accelerometers associated with the engines may be mounted directly on the latter or else placed at a point close to said engines, where the vibrations of the latter are felt, for example the pylon which bears them.
Preferably, in the method according to the invention, said control command is determined from preestablished relations which emanate from the aeroelastic model, specific to said aircraft, and which, for each acceleration undergone by said aircraft at the location of said engine and in said direction, are able to deliver such a control command. This aeroelastic model if of course known to the constructor of the aircraft, who has calculated it theoretically. The preestablished relations, used in the present invention, may be derived from this theoretical model, or from a model established in a purely experimental manner, during test flights of the aircraft. As a variant, the model used may be the theoretical model, supplemented and/or improved in an experimental manner.
It is known that such an aeroelastic model indicates, among other information, on the one hand, the amplitude, the frequency and the phase of the vibrations engendered in the fuselage of the aircraft as a function of the accelerations undergone by the aircraft at the level of each engine and, on the other hand, the amplitude, the frequency and the phase of the vibrations engendered in the fuselage of the aircraft by the to and fro swinging of each control surface. Thus, this aeroelastic model of the aircraft makes it possible to establish said relations determining the command to be addressed to a control surface so as to counteract the measured vibrations of an engine, so that the vibrations of the fuselage are zero, or at the very least as small as possible.
Thus, in the method in accordance with the present invention, said control command is calculated from the information supplied, as a function of said accelerometric measurements, by a table in which are recorded said relations emanating from the aeroelastic model of the aircraft.
Preferably, the direction of measurement of said accelerations is vertical and/or horizontal (that is to say, in the latter case, lateral with respect to the fuselage).
Advantageously, the control surfaces chosen to counteract the vibratory motions of the engine or engines are the ailerons of the aircraft, since the symmetric deflection of ailerons symmetric with respect to the fuselage influences the vertical acceleration of the aircraft, whereas the antisymmetric deflection of these ailerons influences its lateral acceleration.
The method in accordance with the present invention is particularly advantageous to implement in the case of atmospheric turbulence during flight. It is known indeed that the fixed wings of an aircraft are relatively flexible, so that, on the appearance of turbulence, the engines of the aircraft (particularly the outer engines) begin to oscillate. Initially, the oscillation is mainly vertical and in phase for the two wings. However, the aircraft not being perfectly symmetric with respect to the longitudinal axis of the fuselage, a moment occurs at which the engines of the two wings no longer oscillate in phase, their vibratory motions then having a lateral component, so that said engines oscillate on approximately elliptic trajectories.
Another object of the present invention is therefore to be able to counter such quasi-elliptic vibratory motions of the engines.
To this end, in accordance with the present invention:
at least one accelerometer is associated with at least one engine of each wing;
the accelerations undergone by each of said engines, thus each equipped with at least one accelerometer, are measured in at least one direction transverse to said engine;
with the aid of the accelerometric measurements thus obtained, at least one oscillatory control command is determined which, applied to control surfaces of said wings, is able to counteract the vibratory motions of said engines in said direction; and
said control command is applied to said control surfaces.
Preferably, for the sake of simplification:
the accelerations undergone by two engines of said aircraft, which are symmetric with respect to said fuselage, are measured in said direction transverse to said engines;
the average of said accelerations undergone by these two symmetric engines is calculated;
a common control command is determined with the aid of said relations preestablished from said aeroelastic model; and
said common control command is applied to two control surfaces which are symmetric with respect to said fuselage.
In the case where each wing of said aircraft comprises at least two types of ailerons, namely at least one outer aileron and at least one inner aileron, it is possible:
to determine a first control command able to counteract the vertical vibratory motions of at least two engines which are symmetric with respect to said fuselage;
to determine a second control command able to counteract the lateral vibratory motions of said engines;
to apply said first control command to at least two ailerons of one of the two types, disposed symmetrically with respect to said fuselage, in such a way that these two ailerons pull up symmetrically in the same direction; and
to apply said second control command to at least two ailerons of the other of the two types, likewise disposed symmetrically with respect to said fuselage, in such a way that these two ailerons deflect antisymmetrically in opposite directions.
In the implementation of the method in accordance with the present invention, in the case where the aircraft comprises several engines per wing, it is obvious that the outer engines are the ones which undergo the oscillatory vibrations of largest amplitude, so that, for good reduction of the vibratory motions of the fuselage, it is sufficient for only these outer engines to be provided with accelerometers.
The present invention relates moreover to a device for reducing the vibratory motions of the fuselage of an aircraft comprising two fixed wings which are symmetric with respect to said fuselage, each of said wings being provided with control surfaces articulated to its trailing edge and bearing at least one engine. Such a device is noteworthy in that it comprises:
accelerometers associated with at least two engines mutually symmetric with respect to said fuselage and able to measure the respective accelerations of these engines in at least one direction transverse to said engines;
a table in which are recorded relations preestablished from the aeroelastic model relating specifically to said aircraft;
means of calculation able to calculate, with the aid of the accelerometric measurements delivered by said accelerometers and of the preestablished relations of said table, at least one control command which, applied to control surfaces which are symmetric with respect to said fuselage, is able to counteract the vibratory motions of said engines in said direction; and
means for applying said control command to said control surfaces.
In the case where said aircraft is provided with a system of electric flight controls, it is advantageous for said means of calculation and said means of application of said control command to form part of said system of electric flight controls.